Feelings Change
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: A short story describing what turned Irving's jealousy towards Isabella to attraction. Onesided IrvingxIsabella To be honest I don't know where I got this idea...


…Just don't ask where I got the idea for this short story. I got the sudden urge to write a story about Irving and yeah…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I hope you enjoy this…unusual story.

…

Being Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan meant that he was obviously familiar with Isabella. He knew that the girl had been with Phineas and Ferb way before he became their biggest fan, he knew that the girl had a huge crush on Phineas, but Phineas had no idea which was weird because even he himself knew about it and that the girl had joined the Fireside Girls specially for Phineas. He knew that he sounded like a stalker since he knew all that information, but having background information was always important and necessary.

At first he had obviously felt jealous that Isabella was able to talk so freely to Phineas and Ferb while he himself stuck to the background and just took photos. He was jealous that she was able to participate in their projects while he once again just stayed in the background. He was jealous that she was able to just walk in their backyard without any warning while he…hadn't even arrived yet.

His jealousness eventually turned into pure hatred for the girl. Eventually he started to exclude her from the photos and if he couldn't do that…he would cut her from the photos entirely. However in the end he realized that it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't harm her because that would break him from his background character personality and he knows that Phineas would get worried and he didn't want to do that to his idol. For a moment he didn't know what to do with the girl.

Eventually his wish came true and he got invited to some projects and Phineas and others actually noticed him. There were still days when people didn't notice him, but he didn't mind that as much as he did before. That was mostly because his Isabella problem had changed a little.

He started to see her in a different light now that he wasn't just taking photos. When he was still just stalking Phineas and Ferb he had seen her as someone who was just trying to get Phineas's attention and that she didn't really enjoy the projects much. However now that he was hanging out with her…he saw as a very kind person who truly loved having fun…and he also thought something else about her.

He thought that she was cute. At first he thought it was nothing since…well there should be nothing bad about thinking that someone was cute, right? Besides he was sure that Baljeet and Phineas thought the same, even if they tried to hide it. However he didn't think that she was just cute. He was sure about it since a familiar feeling had returned…jealousy.

This time, however…he was jealous of Phineas instead of Isabella. He was jealous that Isabella only paid attention to Phineas, he was jealous that Isabella always asked him what he was doing instead of asking him and he was jealous since she never…never seemed to notice him. That was when he finally admitted it…he admitted that he was attracted to her.

He was attracted to the way she says Whatcha Doin', he was attracted to the way she commanded Fireside Girls and managed to get anything Phineas required, but most of all…he was attracted to the way her smile seemed to light up the entire room. He had developed a crush on her, but unfortunately…it was unrequired and he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't be the shoulder she could cry on…Ferb was that. He couldn't be the one she told all her secrets to…Fireside Girls were that. He couldn't even be the one she could've casual conversations with…Buford and Baljeet were that. Worst of all…he couldn't be the one she had a crush on…his idol, Phineas was that. So he did absolutely nothing.

He just stayed as the person he was. He stayed on the background and only occasionally would be part of Phineas and Ferb's project. He would take pictures like he always did and no one would notice. She wouldn't notice. She would never notice.

Irving looked at the thrash can where he had put all the bad photos or photos that he just didn't like. At the bottom of the trash can were pictures of Isabella he had cut out from his photos during his hatred phase. He put his hands inside the trash can, pulled the photos out and put them on his desk. He took out his oldest scrapbook and some glue. He started to glue the Isabella pictures back to their original place…next to Phineas.

''Unrequired love hurts Isabella. If you can't see me like you see Phineas…I'm trying my best to make him notice you.'' Irving said to himself. After he had finished gluing the pictures back together he took out a new scrapbook and he named it…Phinbella scrapbook.

….

Now this is going to be just a One-Shot. I'm not actually going to write Irving making a Phinbella scrapbook…even though that's actually pretty interesting story idea….Anyway!

This was surprisingly easy for me to write to be honest…I don't know why that is. I kind of just wanted to check would I be able to write Irving story and I just had this idea and…there you have it! I can't promise I will write a lot of fanfics about Irving, but maybe I'll write more about him if I get ideas.

Okay. That's all I had to say. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
